


Bait and Play

by Lunatic_Lullaby



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Lullaby/pseuds/Lunatic_Lullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M'gann doesn't expect much mush from Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bait and Play

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bradygirl_12's DCU Valentine's Challenge in 2012.

M'gann was helping to decorate the Tower as a favor to Tim, flying up to hang garland and smiling wistfully at the pink and white paper hearts. She wasn't expecting to find any of the traditional sappy romance of Valentine's Day for herself, dating a confirmed enemy of mush as she was, but it made her happy to have some part in spreading the spirit of the holiday.

"Excellent," the team leader praised as he assessed the rec room, "once Bart hauls the candy in it'll be perfect." He gave her a grateful smile. "Thanks for the help."

"Of course. Um, good luck on your date?"

He nodded seriously.

"And you know that Kon doesn't realize it's a date," she said slowly, curious.

"He'll figure it out eventually. What about you and Rose? Are you doing anything special?"

"I'm forcing a Valentine on her that's covered in lace and glitter," she divulged with wicked cheer.

Red Robin laughed. "Is that dangerous?" he wondered.

She bit her lip as she considered it. "Even in her worst mood she can't be too annoyed if it comes with kissing," she told him, having relied on that in the past. "It's possible she'll even like it. She can be very sweet sometimes," M'gann said fondly, her expression going soft.

A blur came in to create a pyramid of chocolate boxes and M'gann's phone chimed with an e-mail. She slipped it from her jeans and flipped it open, seeing as expected that it was a message from Rose. After selecting to open it the background noise abruptly cut out as she was confronted with her steamy-eyed lover, pictured in their living room. Her deep blue bedroom eye held her attention well enough that it took her a beat to look below. _Oh, Rose,_ she intoned in her mind, a little exasperated but loving. The heat of her blush was such that it made her uncomfortable and she wondered when it was that her girlfriend's sexual mischiefs had fallen onto her list of endearing things. Surely it didn't belong next to Care Bears and kittens.

Rose was holding the phone away from her to reveal as much skin to the camera lens as possible, her other hand posed in a fist on her chin, thumb dragging over her bottom lip to better expose the teeth in her predator's smile. She was wearing M'gann's white silk dressing gown, left open to reveal a sheer white lace strapless bra and panty set which had to be new because M'gann didn't recognize it.

M'gann was entirely willing to credit that as 'dressing up' for the holiday. She was surprised and pleased that Rose had done anything special at all.

Or perhaps not so special as the accompanying text was a blunt, ' _cum n get me gf_.' She rolled her eyes at the usual lack of finesse.

"Have fun tonight," she called to the boys as she left the room with a wave. She heard Tim murmur something in response and when she got to the hall a strong gust of wind blew her hair in front of her, along with a cheerful Bart. He held out a box of heart-shaped chocolates.

"Complimentary candy compensation for cooperative conspiring," he explained with a grin. "And I can say that like _fifty_ times fast."

"Ooh," she cooed in her 'what a sweet puppy' voice, "thank you." She accepted the box with a blinding smile and then kissed him on the cheek in gratitude as she passed him on her way to the stairs down the hall. "Good luck ambushing Superboy!"

"Um," he stammered behind her. "Yeah.  Thanks."

M'gann M'orzz left the Tower and Megan Morse went into a florist's shop a few minutes later. If she was going to show up with candy then she might as well go all the way and bring home flowers too.

* * *

She was home before dark and as she hung her pink fleece coat up on the hat stand by the door she heard the clack of heels against the wooden floor behind her as Rose came to greet her. _Of course there are heels to go with the lingerie,_ she thought as she turned with a smirk, and then her mind sped up too much for real thought when she saw her.

"Ooh, porn flowers," Rose said in exagerrated appreciation, freshly painted dark red lips parted in a wry grin as she took the pink orchids from M'gann's arms. The reminder that her lover thought pink orchids looked like exposed lady bits, and thus took a perverse satisfaction in recieving them, played at odds with how refined the woman looked in that moment.

She wasn't sure of what to expect - a thirty minute break between demand and delivery allowed Rose enough time to find all sorts of distractions without her - but she would not have predicted _this_ without cheating by reading her lover's mind.

Rose Wilson moving gracefully in a shoulderless royal blue satin cocktail dress and matching pumps with her hair swept up in a chignon was far from what she'd imagined. She opened her mind and projected the jumble of happy and confused thoughts she was having at once, _You're lovely, So beautiful, I wasn't expecting this, That color brings out your eye so well, Is that the locket I gave you last year? I really thought you'd be naked and half-drunk by now._ She blushed and censored herself again when Rose burst out laughing.

"I have had _one_ glass of wine, Megs," she said in a scolding way. She backed up a dozen steps, standing in the living room section of their two room apartment. Setting the flowers down on the table beside the couch, she tilted her head in a come hither gesture, baring her neck appealingly. "And we can fix the not naked part pretty easily."

M'gann smirked as she came forward to join her, setting the box of chocolates down with the flowers and taking her lover's hands. "Not just yet," she entreated, "I'm not finished looking."

Rose squeezed her hands and then drew her in for a kiss. It was slow and appreciative, only a showing of affection until she slid her tongue against M'gann's and lit a curl of passion in her. She let go of her hands and crossed her arms behind Rose's back, one hand pressing against her waist and the other squeezing a shoulder as she resisted the urge to bury a hand in her hair and ruin the elegant updo.

A whining groan escaped her when Rose drew away just as things were becoming hazy. She was prepared to protest but then her girlfriend grinned wetly and M'gann quieted in anticipation.

"Careful, you want my clothes to stay _on,_ remember?" she taunted. M'gann pouted but Rose carried on. "Come on, there's some really nice take-out in the kitchen that we can pretend I cooked. We've got berries and cream and chocolate fondue for dessert," she teased, punctuating the word 'dessert' by reaching a hand under M'gann's tshirt to drum her fingers against her belly in a ticklish caress. "And I thought maybe we could put some of your sappy music on," she suggested, her amusement fading as she leaned in closer. "Light some candles and," she briefly brushed their lips together, her thumb slipping into the waist of her jeans, " _sway._ To the rhythm, I mean," she claimed, but M'gann could easily tell she didn't mean dancing at all. "What do you say?"

M'gann was very curious about what had brought this about but she'd learned not to look a gift horse in the mouth. Questioning meant discussing and at the very least, interrupting. "I brought you a Valentine," she said quietly, not wanting to break the spell which was holding her girlfriend so closely above her parted lips. She felt the rush of breath when Rose laughed at her.

"Are there big-eyed puppies on it? Teddy bears?"

"Nnoo," she drew out, "just love and glitter."

She snorted. "Alright. Let's have it, Mary Sunshine."

M'gann's brow wrinkled in consternation as she pretended to think about it. "Then I'd have to take my hands off you," she softly pointed out, as though it were criminal. Her expression cleared, her eyes lighting with an idea. "It went something like this," she said, and pressed a firm, chaste kiss to the corner of Rose's mouth. "And," she added, sliding her hands against her waist before bringing her right one up to angle her jaw and take a wet nibble there.

"Mnn," Rose voiced her approval. "All that in glitter and macaroni?"

She hummed in cheerful agreement, mouthing the side of her pale throat, her left hand wandering down with the mission of finding the hem of her dress.

"Dinner?" her girlfriend teased incredulously. "Candles?"

"I'm underdressed," she dismissed. "To make things fair we'll both have to get _undressed_ and then try again later." She wet her lips deliberately. "And don't you want to know what I wrote on the back?"

"Hmm." Rose stepped back with a satisfied smile and familiar appreciation in her eye. She reached behind her back and caught the zipper to the dress, cocky and steady as she kept her gaze on M'gann and smoothly pulled it down. She shimmied and tugged and in a moment the elegant surprise was a bundle of fabric being kicked across the room by a well-heeled foot.

Posing hipshot in the lingerie M'gann had seen in the picture earlier, she tilted her chin back and raised an eyebrow in a silent challenge, then turned and strutted across the room and through their bedroom door with a swing to her hips that belonged on the runway.

M'gann gave a happy sigh and then followed her showoff.


End file.
